In the related art, in order to implement a directional property using MEMS microphones, two MEMS microphones and a digital signal processor (DSP) have been used.
That is, signals from the two MEMS microphones have been inverted using the digital signal processor, or a group delay for the signals from the two MEMS microphones has been implemented using the digital signal processor.
The above manner requires two MEMS microphones and a digital signal processor, thus increasing cost and power consumption by the digital signal processor.